knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AvalanchCXVII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knight_Run Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AvalanchCXVII page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BergamotD (Talk) 10:02, March 3, 2012 I think there's few things missing from here *There's a lack of an article about the webtoon. *There's also a lack of background information and setting about Knight Run. --Grey Lurker (talk) 14:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, there's no dedicated page for the webtoon, the closest thing we have is the mainpage itself. I did not actually know that a page for the series itself would be needed. I think you should talk to Astralac about this issue, he is the guy who set up the general structure of this Wikia and IMO, the highest level admin here. *Hmm... as for this second one, the closest one we have is the Time line on the page for Cosmic Century, AUA and New Alliance pages. *EDIT AvalanchCXVII (talk) 00:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) : Also the Knight page I guess, but it's true we don't have a general background page. *Just FYI, I'm terrible at organisation, so any suggestions would be welcome. : AvalanchCXVII (talk) 23:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I maybe able to do something with the webtoon page. I have a prototype wiki page on Knight Run at one of my wikis. All you have to do is to add to it and copy and paste it here when it's big enough. You can check it out here. :: About the setting and background, I found this. It's the most I've found yet about the setting. --Grey Lurker (talk) 04:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hello. I got inspired by u, Grey Lurker, and created this page (Knight Run Webtoon), advertised it at front page and edited the Cosmic Century article with more info, as it is the page I've been using to summarize the general situation of the story. Do u think this has solved our problem? ::: Still, I feel that we need a better organization (and more info, cause i know little about this) in what concerns the explanation of the Webtoon, its episodes and the Publications. So far, this info is scattered here: Category:Chapters; here: Knight Run Webtoon; here: List of Chapters; here: Episode 0; here: Another Episode 1; and here: Another Episode 2. ::: Welcome to the wiki : ) please feel free to make any change u think its right without asking. Astralac (talk) 19:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::That page was suppose to have an infobox but I've been really busy with my other wikis. I'll get around to it eventually. I know there's more information at the author's blog and the naver cafe but we need somebody that can read and understand hangul to get it. :::I've read the webtoon up to the end of Pray season, the only thing I can say thing I can say without spoiling too much is the final chapters do explain a lot and there's seems to be an RPG based on Knight Run. :::I might be able to at least try to organize this site. --Grey Lurker (talk) 02:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC)